


New Year, New Resolution

by x3eloved



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3eloved/pseuds/x3eloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M: So, what's your new year's resolution Koushiro? K: I thought you would've figured it out already Mimi. M: Really? What is it? K: Looks like you'll have to read the story to find out! M: What? Wait! Where are you going? K: Happy New Year everyone! Let's do our best! M: Koushiro! Don't leave me here in the description!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

[00:00 MIMI] HAPPY NEW YEAR KOUSHIRO!~!~~~  
[00:00 KOU] Thank you Mimi. Happy new year to you and your family as well.  
[00:01 MIMI] So what's your goal for 2016? I'm guessing you already did the assignment for winter break :P  
[00:01 KOU] I did have a slight advantage since I already had a goal.  
[00:01 KOU] Let me guess, you haven't started yours yet?  
[00:01 KOU] It'd probably be in your best interest to get it done soon. Class resumes in four days.  
[00:02 MIMI] Okokok. Just tell me what it is already!  
[00:02 KOU] Well, to put it simply my goal for 2016 is…  
[00:02 MIMI] Go on…  
[00:03 KOU] To learn more.  
[00:03 MIMI] …  
[00:03 MIMI] …  
[00:03 MIMI] …  
[00:04 MIMI] THAT'S IT!?  
[00:04 KOU] Yes.  
[00:04 MIMI] I thought you were smart Koushiro!  
[00:04 MIMI] How is that a goal for the year? OF COURSE you're going to learn more in 2016!  
[00:05 MIMI] It'd be impossible not to!  
[00:05 MIMI] Unless you DIE! :|  
[00:06 KOU] Mimi.  
[00:06 MIMI] What?  
[00:06 KOU] You make a good point.  
[00:06 MIMI] Heh, I guess I can be smart too :)  
[00:07 KOU] Where are you right now?  
[00:07 MIMI] At home :P  
[00:07 MIMI] My parents celebrated earlier without me, but came home before midnight to countdown with me.  
[00:08 MIMI] They must have gone all out beforehand since they passed out before the countdown.  
[00:09 MIMI] Or maybe they're just old.  
[00:10 MIMI] :P  
[00:10 MIMI] What about you Koushiro?  
[00:11 MIMI] Did you fall asleep too?  
[00:15 MIMI] Weird, I thought you always stayed up pretty late.  
[00:17 KOU] Mimi, I'm here.  
[00:17 MIMI] Oh, so you're still awake?  
[00:17 KOU] No.  
[00:17 KOU] Well technically, yes. But- never mind.  
[00:18 KOU] I'm at your building.  
[00:18 KOU] Can you come outside for a minute?  
[00:18 MIMI] Is that a joke? Koushiro, you need to work on your humor.  
[00:19 KOU] No, Mimi. I'm not joking.  
[00:19 KOU] Can you come outside?  
[00:19 MIMI] WHAT? Why are you at my building?!  
[00:20 KOU] Earlier... you had a good point...  
[00:20 KOU] About dying.  
[00:21 KOU] I can explain more.  
[00:21 KOU] Please, come outside.

Alone outside and in the dark, Koushiro checked his phone one more time. She hadn't responded for what felt like an eternity and was now beginning to question whether or not she would come. What if he'd scared her away? What if she wouldn't speak to him anymore? What if she- was coming out of the elevator dressed in pink pajamas? He could see her through the glass doors, but his eyes couldn't believe what they saw.

She was coming!

She was running!

She was almost here!

His heart raced when he saw her making her way towards him hastily. He wanted to run to her and scoop her up like the ice cream colored attire she wore. He wanted to, but then froze once she burst through the doors.

"Koushiro!" she yelled, despite the time of night and in an instant her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Mimi," he said, while placing his arms around her, "you're here." He slowly nestled his head next to hers, and hoped this moment would last forever.

"Koushiro," she said, after the world had seemed to stop, "I- I don't want you to die!"

And then the world started spinning out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 January 2016
> 
> I apologize it's a little late! I wanted to post this story up before the new year... but then fireworks, parties, and family happened. I'm not even done with the story, but it just seemed like a nice place to end... and it's late... and I'm tired... and HAPPY NEW YEAR!?
> 
> Also, what did you think of the conversation at the beginning? My mind loves to come up with dialogue. It takes a lot of brain power to come up with anything other than dialogue. HEHEHE, have you noticed? xD
> 
> Yours dearly,
> 
> x3eloved


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

Koushiro was shocked by her words, but quickly understood where he went wrong and what may have lead to her thoughts. He knew he had to explain, even if it meant everything had been more or less a dream. He took one last breath of her and tightened his hold just before letting her go.

"Mimi," he started, while he steadied her with his hands, "I'm not going to die."

Her tears stopped and all that remained were staggered breaths and trembling lips. She searched his eyes desperate to know what to believe. "Really?"

"Yes- well, not anytime soon- or at least not that I'm aware of." He smiled awkwardly, but her gaze wouldn't leave him. "My- my goal for the new year was to learn more. Although there will never be a day I choose to stop learning, you made me realize something important-"

Mimi looked on with invested eyes.

"there will be a day when the choice won't be mine."

The same eyes began to tear up.

"Thank you Mimi. I- I wanted to come here to tell you, that from now until that fateful day, my goal is to choose happiness."

Her watery eyes lit up upon hearing his good news. "That's wonderful Koushiro!" She smiled and took his hands into hers. "There's actually something I want to ask you..."

"Go ahead."

"Umm... Well... It's just..." She struggled to choose the right words, which was almost unheard of for Mimi. "How is that different from the last one?"

Koushiro looked at Mimi, perplexed by her question. "The difference?" When he saw how solemn her face was, he couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess most of what I've told you today has been far from perspicuous." His observation prompted a puzzled look from Mimi and once he caught sight of it, he burst out laughing from the irony.

Mimi joined Koushiro in his fit of laughter, but she was actually laughing at herself. She thought she must have said something funny, stupid, or both. Either way it didn't matter to her if she could make her friend laugh.

After the laughter died down and their sides began to hurt, it was Koushiro who took Mimi's hand this time.

"The difference from the last one Mimi, is that now- it includes you." Slowly, he pulled her closer toward him. "To choose happiness, is to also choose you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 January 2016
> 
> Hello, I hope you've enjoyed this koumi cheese fest. I have one more chapter planned for this story!
> 
> If you liked, loaved, or have nothing butter to do- please fav/follow/comment :) I crust in you.
> 
> Yours dearly,
> 
> x3eloved

**Author's Note:**

> 4 January 2016
> 
> I apologize it's a little late! I wanted to post this story up before the new year... but then fireworks, parties, and family happened. I'm not even done with the story, but it just seemed like a nice place to end... and it's late... and I'm tired... and HAPPY NEW YEAR!?
> 
> Also, what did you think of the conversation at the beginning? My mind loves to come up with dialogue. It takes a lot of brain power to come up with anything other than dialogue. HEHEHE, have you noticed? xD
> 
> Yours dearly,
> 
> x3eloved


End file.
